


Gruß vom Krampus

by shy__violet



Series: 2020 Holiday Prompts [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, F/M, Holiday prompts, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy__violet/pseuds/shy__violet
Summary: Julian and Iris get a little rowdy at Barth’s holiday party, and one of them earns a spanking.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 2020 Holiday Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Gruß vom Krampus

**Author's Note:**

> For @shyest-violet’s tumblr holiday prompt:   
> Krampus / naughty. 
> 
> This work contains a sexual situation with dom/sub themes between two consenting adults in a preexisting relationship; as such they have standing rules for drunk sex/scenes.

Julian felt Iris’s nipple rings digging into his thigh as she laid herself down across his lap. He ran a firm hand down the curve of her spine, fingers tracing over her wrists when he came to where they were bound at the small of her back and moving lower still until he could grab a handful of her bare ass. 

Iris groaned at his touch, the sound nearly drowned out by the din of the Rowdy Raven’s holiday party going strong below. It was nights like these Julian was  _ exceedingly  _ grateful he kept a room here. 

They’d joined the party hours ago, carousing, drinking, generally making merry with Barth’s other regulars. Iris had been a terrible tease all night, gracing Julian with dirty caresses when people weren’t looking and clandestine gropes under the table and positively  _ filthy _ kisses paired with pointed nails raking over his shoulders through his shirt. 

And, well, Julian had had  _ enough.  _

He’d pulled Iris upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut behind them. Locked it. 

“You, my treasure, have been a naughty girl tonight,” Julian had husked, and the sound of his voice made low with arousal and a bit dangerous with frustration had sent a thrill through Iris. “I think my girl needs punished for being such a dirty little tease.”

He’d made a show of stripping her then, his long, warm fingers trailing over her skin as he untied and unbuttoned until Iris was bare to the room’s chill. Julian had quickly stripped to the waist, using the cord from his waist sash to bind Iris’s hands behind her back. 

Now she was bent over his knee, her curls slipping over her pale shoulders in an inky teal waterfall as she bowed her head in supplication. 

He kneaded the supple flesh of her ass with one hand, ran the other through her hair and tugged, lifting Iris’s head, baring her throat. “What do you think, treasure—one for each time you teased me tonight?” 

Iris knew there was only answer Julian wanted to hear, and only one she wanted to give: “Yes, captain.”


End file.
